Cute But Small Lies Can Kill You
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Eiji found a little rumor and investigates to find out. Ryoma and Momo joins along. OneShot! Pairings read to find out!


**"Cute but small lies can kill you"**

_{Like I said "Me no likie Chapters and Me likie OneShots!!" Souka, Thanks again for your reviews so i'll try to do better this time!!! Oh and I dedicate this story to PATRICIA-senpai Thank you for giving me the mood!!!! Okay enough with the talking on with the story!!}_

**_Pairings: A very tiny glint of DreamPair and some PerfectPair but that depends on your point of view:)_**

**WARNINGS: Nope no spoilers!! Still Feminine Fuji and well Tezuka blushing and gramatical errors. [As always things like this meant in the mind or thinking].**

**DISCLAIMERS: Still no even with blackmailing Takeshi Konomi-sensei they are still not mine *sighs* nope so dont sue me for this!!! Come on people! Lawyers cost like 60,000 pesos sheesh!**

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning. Practice, as usual was tough. The first years had a hard time following the regulars, which, of course were running for their dear lives to avoid Inui's 'New Juice'. In the end it was a tie. The first years were told to pick the balls and clean the courts. So, the regulars were the only ones in the locker room. But eventually, one by one they left, leaving Momo, Eiji, Fuji, and Ryoma alone inside the club room. While Ryoma and Momo were teasing each other, Fuji and Eiji were having a short conversation.

"~Unyaaa! Fuji!!! Mou, Inui was harsh today!!!! He made us run 50 laps non-stop after a match! And Tezuka agreed on that! Now my whole body aches!", Eiji rants.

"Saa, its alright Eiji. Why, it doesn't bother me at all. Although, todays' juice was kindda tasty. Too bad I cant taste it.", Fuji responds with a smile. **[Nya!!! At times, I always think that Fuji was blackmailing Inui or Tezuka. Maybe he is actually a girl and Tezuka and Inui knew and are letting it low for him.]**, he thought.

"Um? Nani Eiji? Why, whats wrong?", askd the tensai. **[Hehe it would be very funny if Fuji were a girl and ended up with Inui or Tezuka.]**, Eiji thought again.

"Eiji--", Fuji asked.

-When suddenly, a picture fell from his wallet. Eiji picked it up and was surprised to see a very cute girl. 'SHE' was around 6-7 years old. 'SHE' was wearing a blue hood and holding a basket in a very cute form. 'SHE' was wearing a light blue dress which matches her blue hood. 'SHE' has a blue ribbon in 'HER' head along with blue glass sipers sparkling out. 'HER' eyes seemed familliar though, like you have seen those perpetually closed eyes and that seemingly scary yet cute smile. The hair was light-brown. Everything that Eiji saw points all to...

"Opps, looks like I dropped it. Can I have it back now?", asked the tensai.

"Ahh, um, Ne, Fujiko, whos that girl in your picture? Is that you sister?", asked the red head.

"Oh, this? No its me 8 years ago.", the tensai replied.

-Eiji was in a state of shock. He never knew that his 'Make-fun-of-Fuji' thoughts would actually come true. Fuji was starting to worry for Eiji because of his unresponsiveness. Then when he finally awakes from his deep thinking.

"Uwahhh!!!!! Mengo, Mengo, Fuji!!! But I think I would go home with Momo today, I kindda remembered something Nya~!", explained the red head

"Ah, okay, well see you tomorrow.", the tensai replied.

"Nya~!! Then lets go Momo-chi, O'chibi!!!", the red head exclaimed as they skiped out of the club room leaving behind the tensai thinking.

-After they left, the three (Momo, Eiji and Ryoma) went to the burgers and ate there. But Eiji was a bit off that time.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai? Why are acting like that?", asked Momo.

"Yeah, your acting like that ever since you talked to Fuji-senpai.", added Ryoma.

"Hoi Nya, can you two keep a secret?", Eiji asked

"Nani senpai?", asked the two.

"Well I dont know but... IthinkthatFujiisagirlandhe/sheisactuallyblackmailingTezukaandInuisothathe/shecanjointhetennisclubItsTrueNYA!!!!Ihaveproof!", the red head exclaimed (Translation: I think that Fuji is a girl and he/she is actually blackmailing Tezuka and Inui so that he/she can join the tennis club. Its True Nya!!! I have Proof!)

"Woah! Eiji-senpai, slow down! You talk faster than Echizen gets a point from Horio!", Momo exclaimed.

"Demo, O'chibi you believe me right? Momo you two? Nya!!!!!!", Eiji cried.

"Che, Alright senpai I believe you just don't make a scene here in public!", Ryoma exclaimed.

"Schuu! I will just have to prove to you that Fuji is a girl! Well, see you tomorrow nya!", Eiji said as he went out while his hand waving at his back as he left.

"Hmm, you think senpai was telling the truth?", Momo asked.

"Che, don't tell me you believe that Momo-senpai! Next thing you know you will be seeing unicorns.", Ryoma replied while taking a bite on the last burger.

"Huh? OH NO!", Momo exclaimed.

"Heh? What, you're starting to see unicorns already?", Ryoma asked in sarcasm.

"No, Eiji-senpai forgot to pay up. Hey, can you cover up for me? I don't have the money now. I'll pay you back bye!!", Momo said while lookig at his wallet and ran outside.

"WHAT? CHE!!! MOMO-SENPAI!!!!! OI!!!!!!MOMO-SENPAI!!!!!!", Echizen called out but too late. He was made to pay up both his senpais and his own meals.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Che! Momo-senpai, why did you leave me yesterday?", asked Ryoma

"Hehe, I told you I don't have the money and Eiji-senpai left without treating us!", Momo explained.

"Hoi! Momo-chi, O'chibi!!!!!", The red head greeted as he glomps the two.

"Itte, Eiji-sepai!", The two shouted in unison.

"Nya~!Now, I did tell you that I have proof ne?? Then I'll give you! Later nya~ Lets look at Fujiko's stuff to prove to you that he/she has girly things only girls have!", The red head explained.

"Eh? Are you serious Eiji-senpai? Remember if we get caught, Fuji-senpai might do get us back", Momo asked.

"Che! How long will you exaggerate senpai? And quit using he/she he is definetly a he", the first year asked.

"Just trust your senpai Nya~ Besides, I have it all planned out so what could possibly go wrong?", Eiji replied with a wide grin on his face.

**~AFTER CLUB PRACTICE~**

"Saa, good work minna-san, Im off to the showers Tezuka, Inui.", the tensai said while looking at Tezuka as he was looking back at the tensai.

"Eh? Nani, Tezuka? You wanna come along with me?",asked the tensai in a teasing tone.

"Fuji, you wanna do extra laps today?", asked the stoic captain of Seigaku while blushing a bit.

"Maa, I was just kidding. Saa Eiji can you guard my things for a minute?", asked Fuji.

"Unyaa? Oh Hai! Don't worry!! I'll guard your stuff from evil fangirls!", replied Eiji with a grin. **[Uwahh! It must be my lucky day! I was trying to figure out how to snoope your stuff wthout being suspicious or getting caught]**, he thought.

-Then as Fuji takes a shower, Eiji called on to Momo and Ryoma to start the operation. They started to look through Fuji's Locker but found nothing 'SUSPICIOUS'. Then they looked through his bag when...

"Oi, Echizen, found anything what Eiji-senpai asked you to find?", Momo aske sarcastically.

"Nope. As I told you senpai, soon, Eiji-senpai will be seeing unicorns and elfs floating around with Fuji-senpai as a girl.", Echizen teased Eiji as Ryoma and Momo fell to the ground, laughing.

"Mou, you two better quit it cause I know what I see--, Eh? Nanda kore?", Eiji asked wide-eyed as he carefully examine the 'THING' in his hand which he found in Fuji's bag.

"Oi, senpai, whats that 'THING' on Fuji-senpai's bag?", asked Ryoma while examining it.

"Eh? Eiji-senpai, is that a 'BRA' ??", asked the curious Momo.

"Nya!!! Your right. Its the thing that girls use to hide their ... Whatever! Unyaa? Momo-chi, why do you know these things?", asked Eiji whos seemingly teasing the sophomore.

"Eto, my little sisters used that 'THING' before on a doll. I asked and they told me it was used to hide ... Um... you know... the 'CIRCLE,CIRCLE,DOT,DOT', so there.", explained Momo. **{NOTE: 'CIRCLE,CIRCLE,DOT,DOT' meant to be the breasts. Try drawing it on a paper and you'll see what I mean.}**

"Um, Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai, What does that 'CIRCLE,CIRCLE,DOT,DOT' thing you were talking about?", asked the freshman

"Nyaaaaa!!! Ah, Eto, Um, O'chibi, I dont think you should know that Nya~", explained the junior.

"Maybe you'll find out when your older.", the sophomore added.

"Anyways nya~, see I told you so! Look here's my proof!", exclaimed Eiji.

"Alright senpai we believe you just pipe down or else Fuji-senpai might here you!", Momo whispered.

"Che, I don't know what that 'THING' is but it must be what girls only use since I don't see guys wearing it so I believe you too.", explained the freshman.

"Eh? Hoi hoi! Don't tell me you still don't believe me! Do you need other proof?", asked the junior.

"Well, why not just follow him to his house?", suggested Momo.

"Sure Nya! O'chibi so you up?", asked the third year.

"Che, whatever.", commented the first year.

"Saa, Eiji, Im finished. Thanks for guarding my stuff. Oh looks like you , Momo and Echizen were discussing something important sorry to bother you.", Fuji said as he prepairs to go.

"Nya~its nothing. Bye Fujiko! I'll go home with Momo and O'chibi again!", says Eiji.

-As Fuji wents out they went out as well but they made sure it was unnoticeable. Then they followed Fuji making sure that the distance was far enough not to get caught and close enough to follow Fuji. Then as he went through his door, they made their way through a window. Then, they saw something they wished they never saw.

"Saa, tadaima nee-san.", Fuji greets as he enters his house.

"Ahh, okaeri-masu Syuu-ki, so, I assume that you will be going to a party next sunday?", his sister asked.

"Saa, you have my tux ready nee-san?", he asked.

-Meanwhile outside...

"Oi, is Fuji-senpai saying what I think he's saying?", asked Momo

"Hmm? Why did Fuji-senpai's sister called him Syuu-ki? Isn't his first name Syuuske?", asked Ryoma.

"Shhhhh! Look now, comment later nya!", says Eiji.

-While they were talking they didn't see Fuji going inside his/her room and change. Their jaws drop as they see Fuji in a dress! They all had enough and went running home.

**~THE NEXT DAY, AT CLUB PRACTCE~**

"So, I never thought Eiji-senpai was correct about Fuji-senpai after all!", commented Momo.

"Che, whatever.", Ryoma replied.

"Maa, what was Eiji correct about me?", asked the tensai who just camed out of nowhere.

"Momoshiroh, Fuji, Echizen, what are you doing standing around?", Tezuka boomed.

"Umm, probability of them answering that they were waiting for Kikumaru is 87%", commented Inui.

"Ughhh! UNYAAA! Mengo minna!", Eiji said.

"Eiji, why were you la--", the tensai was abruptly cut by Eiji who is now pointing accusations at him.

"Nya!!!!!!! Fuji! Admit it!!!! Admit to everyone that you are a girl and Inui and Tezuka are your accomplices!!!!!!!!!! Nya!! I have proof! and Witnesses!", The red head exclaimed.

"Chotto, Eiji, what are you saying?", asked Fuji.

"Nya don't play dumb! You know what I mean! First that photo I saw! The girl there was you right?!", Eiji explained.

"Ahh, Yes that is me. The reason I was wearing a dress that time is because of our play. I was chosen that time as little red ridding hood. But, we didn't have red so we were forced to use blue instead.", the tensai explained. "I even have a video to prove it to you", he added.

"Then, what about the 'BRA' we found in your bag? Wasn't it yours?", asked Momo.

"Oh, no, that was my sister's bra. Ryuzaki-sensei told me to return it to her before I went home.", he explained.

"Then what about when we followed you home? You were wearing a dress?!", Ryoma complained.

"Yes, but my sister insisted for me to try it on so she could see what it looked like.", explained Fuji.

"So you mean all those things were just...", they weren't able to continue as Tezuka and Inui made the three run laps.

**[Saa, you think you can out-smart me when I knew what your planning in the first place? Hmm, they didn't give me the title tensai for nothing.]**, Fuji thought.

"Ne, senpai?", asked Ryoma

"Hmm? Nani Echizen?", asked Fuji.

"What does 'CIRCLE,CIRCLE,DOT,DOT' meant?", asked Ryoma

**[I should get them each back starting with Ryoma], **Fuji thought

"Well, It simply means like this...", Fuji explained as he draws something on a paper. Yes, Ryoma lost his innocence when he asked that.

"Ohh, well bye", he waved looking flushed.

-The tensai laughed at himself as he thinks for his next plot when Tezuka and Inui showed behind him blushing deeply which only means that they heard their conversation.

"FUJI, 100 LAPS NOW!", Tezuka ordered.

"Hmm, Ii data", Inui mumbled.

"Unya!!! Why is this happening to me!", ranted Eiji

-Then Fuji, Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, Tezuka, and Inui all lost their Innocence just because of a cute yet small lie!!

**~OWARI~**

_{UNYAAA!!! Its finished!!! Anyways, Dont forget to R&R!!! See you next time on my next FF !!! Ja Ne!! Have a Happy New Year! :) HEHE LOL}_


End file.
